


Unsympathetic Patton (look I suck at names)

by IamTrashQueen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I wasn’t sure what this would be rated, Unsympathetic Patton, but this is gonna be hella unhealthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTrashQueen/pseuds/IamTrashQueen
Summary: ”It's fine if you don't want to do it, but I have an Unsymp! Patton idea.So, he's mean to the dark Sides because he sees them as "bad for Thomas" and "less than". Nothing physical of course, just excluding them, snippy comments, et cetera. He's never really outright with it, (at least when the lights are around).Roman is the first to notice and of course he speaks up because wtf that's my annoying twin dude. Logan notices next, and mentions it to Virgil, and how disturbing he found it. Him and Janus are friends so it was uncomfortable. Virgil dismissed it because "Patton wouldn't do that" and "You're probably imagining things" but keeps an eye out just in case.Either a new side (Depression) shows up from the deepest side of the imagination and is still a 5 year old cause Thomas doesn't need him fully yet, or Remus gets de-aged to a 5 year old. So Patton takes that opportunity to talk down to the poor kiddo, who's just frightened out of his mind, and even went as far as to say "You should exist". Virgil walks in on that, and let's just say things weren't looking up for Patton.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Unsympathetic Patton (look I suck at names)

WORK IN PROGRESS gonna try and get chapter one written today :))


End file.
